


PseudoEcho

by Pares (kormantic)



Category: Red Shoe Diaries, The X-Files
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Fucking Your Clone, M/M, Safer Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-08-11
Updated: 1997-08-11
Packaged: 2018-09-18 07:55:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9375419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kormantic/pseuds/Pares
Summary: Mulder and Scully investigate a string of petnappings in Canoga, California.





	

"I think he likes you," Scully smiled.

The shaggy speckled dog was nuzzling Mulder's open hand, and he grinned. Dropping into a crouch, he ruffled the dog's fur, and peered at its tag. "It's a she. Stella. Stella... Winters. This is our suspect's dog, Scully." Impulsively, he kissed the dog's head before getting to his feet. "I can't remember the last time I was so warmly welcomed by a suspect's next of kin. She's got good taste."

Scully arched a brow, "Offhand, I'd say you were the one with good taste. She was licking the ketchup off your fingers."

Shrugging, Mulder crumpled the burger wrapper he'd been holding and tossed it into a garbage can. Together, he and his partner crossed the street to the building that had been listed as their suspect's last known address: a converted textile loft. Stella trotted behind them.

Once at the door, Stella sat on her haunches and looked at Mulder expectantly. He rang the bell, and Stella looked on with approval. A middle aged woman in a kerchief answered the door, holding a broom.

Scully held up her badge and spoke.

"Hello, Ma'am. We're looking for Jacob Winters."

The woman paled a little, and glanced over her shoulder, presumably at someone behind the door. She faded back, and a tall man stepped out onto the stoop. "I'm Jake Winters."

Mulder had his gun out and aimed at the man's head before he knew he'd done it.

"Jesus--" Both he and Winters had spoken in startled unison. Stella yipped once.

Scully glanced from one man to the other, feeling reality go soft.

Jake Winters could have been Mulder's twin.

*

"Is he a clone?"

"There is no evidence to support that he's in any way related to you."

"Except that he looks exactly fucking like me."

Scully was unable to keep the slim smile from her lips. With a subtle shrug, she rejoined, "Apparently, you just have one of those faces, Mulder."

"Yeah, fine. Whatever. I'm not the only one with a doppelganger, you know. I mean, does Michelle Pfeiffer know you're running around with her mouth? Is Jodie Foster missing those eyes yet?" He ran a hand through his hair and exhaled through gritted teeth. "How can you be sure he's not my twin or something?"

"Well, as it happens, I was at school with Gina Kingsley. She's Winters' doctor, and according to the information she gave me..." She glanced at her notes and reported her findings. "His blood type is AB and you're O positive. He's four years younger than you are, he's not color blind... And he has webbed toes."

"Webbed toes?" Mulder blurted.

Scully could not hide her grin. "I made that part up. Relax, Mulder. It appears that this is a very odd, but completely coincidental, occurrence."

"It would be easier to believe it if didn't happen all the time," Mulder snorted.

"Mulder, I think you should try to focus on what we have: namely, a suspect who has yet to be interviewed." She pointed into the living room, where Mulder's double was reclining in a wide chair.

Sighing thinly, Mulder walked into the living room and dropped into a chair across from Winters. Stella got up from her place at Winters's feet and padded over to Mulder's chair. With a contented sigh, she rested her chin on Mulder's knee. He stroked her sleek head reflexively, somehow comforted by her dank breath on his thigh.

"Good girl. You're a real sweetheart, aren't you?"

Scully was somewhat taken aback by Mulder's solicitous treatment of Winters' dog. He'd been barely tolerant of Queequeg, but he seemed genuinely fond of Stella.

//I wonder if I should get him a puppy?//

She'd been considering getting another dog herself. A big lanky one, with a long nose and good manners. Hiding her smile, Scully lifted her eyes to Winters.

He was studying Mulder surreptitiously, and his expression was vaguely soulful. Winters looked as if Stella's affection for Mulder was depressing him. Clearing her throat delicately, Scully was glad to see Mulder straighten in his chair and lift his chin. Question time.

*

"Can you believe this guy?" Mulder waved at a box full of bound volumes and loose bundles of perfumed pages, all close with careful, elegant longhand. He lifted it, and held it out for Scully's inspection, eyebrows nearing his hairline.

"I can and I do. In his... grief over his lover's suicide, he's tried to make sense of his life by comparing it to other anecdotal accounts. Of betrayal, of seduction, of love. And apparently, he's touched a nerve, because the box you're holding was just _yesterday's_ haul."

Mulder dropped the box and made a disgusted sound. "Jesus. I mean, fine, he loved her... but this... this wallowing... it's weird. And that's just my professional opinion."

Scully found his reaction not a little ironic, but decided not to point this out to him. Apparently Mulder was blind to any parallels Jake's odd hobby had with Mulder's own incessant quest for his sister and the Truth.

"The fact that hundreds of women are willing to spill their romantic guts to him, however improbable, is hardly a supernatural occurrence, Mulder. I don't see the X-File here."

"Sixteen dogs and cats have gone missing for weeks on end and then mysteriously reappeared, having undergone some form of surgery. He seems to be our only link. In every case, the pets belonged to a woman who had responded to his ad. 'Man betrayed, wounded and alone recovering from once in a lifetime love, looking for reasons why...' Jesus, what a whiner!"

Mulder sounded almost petulant; she wondered if perhaps he was jealous? Winters probably got his share of action from the ad-- Scully nearly giggled as a Mulder Personal formed unbidden in her brain:

Aliens, are you among us? Have you been Abducted? Abducted Another? Man, dedicated, wants to believe...

Not daring to glance up, Scully focused on the high gloss of Winters' tiled floor. Inlaid wood. Nice. Mulder ranted on, letting himself down in one of Winters' wide leather chairs and stretching his legs.

"The fact that he bears an eerie resemblance to me is unsettling, but probably irrelevant to the case. But I still think there's something that we're missing. It's like I can see it out of the corner of my eye... It's bugging the shit out of me, Scully."

"What is?"

"The whole thing. The case. The missing animals. Those diaries. Jake."

Scully kept her peace. She had found herself disliking the man almost immediately. Where Mulder had a sense of self-recrimination tempered with a drive to "make good", Jake seemed merely self-pitying. He was so like Mulder, and yet everything she liked about her partner was echoed discordantly in Jake's bearing. Those eyes, so close in shape and color, were clouded and vague. The finely modeled mouth, with its full lower lip, hinted at a certain sensual generosity when Mulder smiled, whereas she found Jake's expression merely sulky. He had none of Mulder's vitality or focus. Aimless, Jake moved as if gravity exerted a greater pull on his bones. He had a certain languid grace, and a rather romantic air of longing, but it didn't particularly appeal to Scully. She felt a singular distaste for this suspect. Maybe it was just the fact that she hated it when men used hairspray?

As if she'd summoned him, Jake peered in, Stella trailing him. Mulder gave them a brief "come on in it's fine" wave, and the man re-seated himself in the chair he'd been in during questioning, Stella settling near the doorway.

//Yup. Jake definitely gets a little highhanded with the Aquanet...//

Shrugging mentally, Scully informed Mulder that she wanted to check on Winters' medical records for herself. Gina was faxing them to her laptop, which was still in the car. Excusing herself, she made her way from the tastefully appointed living room.

***

Both Jake and Mulder rose to their feet when Scully left the room to fetch her laptop from the car. For Mulder, it was a mannerly reflex ingrained him by years of Miss Welch's Social Niceties class, religiously attended at his mother's insistence until the tenth grade. With Scully out of the room, Mulder gave in to his overriding desire to study the other man. He let his eyes drag across Jake's face and was unprepared for the soft, startled look the other man gave him.

He thinks I'm checking him out, Mulder realized with bleak amusement.

//I'm not... am I?//

Shaking his head, Mulder closed his eyes and took stock. He'd been gazing at the other man with appreciation. He'd liked what he'd seen. The long legs, the broad shoulders, the lush mouth.

//What the hell am I thinking?//

This was a brand of narcissism he'd never heard of.

Mulder opened his eyes to find Jake standing almost on top of him. He could feel the other man's breath on his lips. Jake was an inch taller, and had maybe fifteen pounds on him, but otherwise, Mulder would have sworn that he was looking into a mirror.

Almost of its own accord, Mulder's hand reached up to touch the other man's cheek, stroking against the grain of Jake's rising stubble. Jake's hand closed on the same side of Mulder's face, and as Mulder brushed the pad of his thumb over the low bump of the mole on the other man's cheek, Jake's hand echoed the action. Jake's lips parted slightly and Mulder found his thumb grazing across the warm, pliant flesh of Jake's lower lip, and felt a slow roll of lust build in his groin as the hovering pressure of Jake's thumb dragged over his own.

//What do I taste like?//

Apparently, Jake wondered as well, as he leaned into Mulder's personal space deliberately, and furrowed his brows, gazing intently into Mulder's gold-flecked eyes.

This was getting out of hand.

//I don't think this is what Scully meant when she said you were self-involved.//

But he tipped his chin up to bring his mouth against Jake's, and his tongue flickered past the other man's lips. Jake smelled like fresh bread, tasted of it. Buttered bread smeared with honey, Mulder thought idly.

//Definitely not me-- I never eat breakfast...//

Jake was returning the kiss intensely, fingers slipping up to close in Mulder's hair. Mulder's free hand trailed down the weirdly familiar plane of Jake's chest, until his palm came to the rising bulge at the front of Jake's jeans-- and Mulder skipped back, shocked, breathing harshly.

//What the fuck am I doing? He's a suspect. A man, for Christ's sake.//

Wiping his mouth reflexively with the palm of his hand, Mulder dropped his eyes and made some choked sound of apology. Jake appeared not to have heard him; he was licking his lips as if trying to place an unusual spice in a rich dessert. His eyes were heavy-lidded, veiled with concentration.

Hadn't Ursula LeGuin written a story something like this? About clones who slept together?

//I can see the Star Trek convention topics now-- "Fucking Your Clone: Incest or Masturbation?"//

More conversational fodder for a rainy night, Mulder groaned to himself.

//Hey, Scully, I've been kissing an independently wealthy man who spends his days pining for his dead girlfriend by baking bread and reading True Confessions. On top of this, he looks just like me. What d'ya think?//

Fingers stroking his neck distracted Mulder's eyes from the doorway, where he'd been anxiously scouting for Scully's return. Jake caressed Mulder's cheek, and smiled lopsidedly. There was a spark of humor in his light eyes, and his voice rumbled against Mulder's ear as Jake leaned close and inhaled deeply.

"You don't smell like me. But you smell good." And he sealed his lips against Mulder's in a friendly, robust kiss.

Mulder felt panic pelt his spine like cold rain; panic warring with his senses, as Jake's warm kiss coaxed an erection that he found himself grinding against Jake's crotch.

//Man, Scully's gonna walk in any minute... Jesus...//

But Mulder found that he couldn't make himself care enough to break the clinch. The rasp of stubble against his cheek, the way Jake smelled, the novelty of another man's dick crowded against his belly, another man's tongue in his mouth; this kiss was possibly the most exotic sensual experience of his life, and he was determined to ride it out...

Stella barked sharply, and Jake and Mulder sprang apart, like guilty teenagers who'd heard a parent's car turn into the driveway. Mulder heard the crisp tap of Scully's shoes on Jake's parquet tile... And shot a grateful look at Stella, who thumped her tail twice in demure acknowledgment.

I'm in cahoots with a dog, Mulder sighed internally.

//How much stranger can this day get?//

Mulder heard the shrill of Scully's cell phone, and the efficient mm-hmm of her responses. Abruptly, the tapping of her shoes grew fainter. She was walking back outside to the car.

"Agent Mulder?"

Swallowing nervously, Mulder tried to get it back together. "Yes, Mr. Winters?"

"You can call me Jake." There was a definite grin in his eyes. Mulder didn't think he'd seen the man this animated in his brief experience of him, and he'd had the impression that Jake had been one mopey-assed individual.

"Yes... Jake?"

"Is this as weird for you as it is for me?"

Mulder laughed. "Maybe weirder. I'm uh... not gay. I mean, historically..."

"Me, neither. But still... I just wanted to know..."

He shrugged lightly, but his eyes were locked with Mulder's again, and Mulder was experiencing a not unpleasant little thrill of lust. Glancing hastily out the doorway, and almost relishing the potential danger of Scully's momentary return, Mulder stepped close to Jake again and murmured, "What you tasted like?" And he let his tongue sweep the tender skin beneath Jake's ear, enjoying his startled, breathless gasp.

//Apparently it _can_ get stranger... Because I really want to--//

Another warning from Stella; two short barks and the click of her nails against the floor as she left the room to greet a returning Scully. Jake dropped back into the chair he'd been sitting in, and Mulder returned to his own seat. He grabbed the file that had been on the table beside his chair and held it open in his lap. Both he and Jake crossed their ankles over the their knees as Scully entered the room with Stella in tow. Mulder had the uncomfortable impression that Stella was laughing.

"Mulder, I just had a call from the post office. Apparently, a militant PETA member is an employee at the Canoga branch, and she's been reading Mr. Winters' mail. They caught her a few days ago, but only just made the connection to the animal abductions. It seems that Ms. Borskoy has been spaying the animals and returning them to their various owners..."

Mulder knew he should be doing more than staring dully at his partner, but he couldn't really work up any enthusiasm for the, in his estimation, disappointingly mundane explanation for the disappearances. And his hard-on had not yet flagged enough for him to risk standing up to walk back out the car.

"Sorry for the inconvenience, sir," Scully said.

Jake nodded magnanimously.

Mulder buttoned his jacket, and avoided Scully's eyes. He could feel her gazing pointedly at him, miffed by his unwillingness to make his apologies and go.

"Ah, Scully...?"

"Yes?"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to continue to uh... question Mr. Winters. Unofficially. That is, if he doesn't mind?"

Jake didn't smile, but Mulder could tell he wanted to. "Not at all, Agent Mulder."

Scully's brows were asking her questions for her.

"Frankly, Scully, I'm fascinated by the mail that Mr. Winters has been receiving... It's some sort of collective Zeitgeist of sensual revelation, and as a psychologist, it interests me."

Scully was smiling now. Her expression was wry; an attitude of _Suuuuuure, Mulder_ was evident in her posture. Mulder was relieved; he'd never thought her knowledge of his soft porn habit would come in handy. Let her think that he was just here for the torrid fantasies of bored housewives...

"I see. Well, I think I could spend a few hours catching up with Gina... I'll be back around four or so to pick you up."

Mulder watched her superbly tailored back as she left the room yet again. Stella followed her out, but not before pausing to wag her tail knowingly and grin at Mulder.

"Jake, where did you get your dog?"

"Agent Mulder," Jake began softly.

"Just Mulder's fine."

"Mulder, then." Jake's hand was curling in Mulder's hair; Mulder felt his scalp tighten, hairs raising. "Do you really want to know?"

"Not about your dog, Jake." Mulder felt pleasantly woozy; his own arousal, and the seductive way Jake was leaning over him in the chair was making his heart skip in his chest, even as he felt the first languorous wave of real desire crest low in his belly. Brushing his fingers lightly against the cock rising behind Jake's jeans, he whispered, "I want to know what I taste like."

Sighing, Jake angled his hips and pressed his denim clad groin against Mulder's splayed fingers.

"You wouldn't tease me, would you Mulder?"

Mulder grinned slyly, eyes crinkling.

"I probably would... If I didn't hate to be teased myself. And if I didn't really want to find out..." Here, Mulder took the cool metal zip tab between thumb and forefinger and dragged it down. He was fascinated; no zipper had ever sounded so loud, or so resonant with sensual promise as did Jake's. "What I tasted like," he finished.

And there it was, peeking demurely from behind the curtain at the front of Jake's powder blue boxers. The blind, rosy head of Jake's swelling cock. Mulder licked his lips reflexively, and Jake tightened his fingers in Mulder's hair. Tipping Mulder's chin up, and forcing Mulder's gaze away from his dick, Jake studied Mulder's face. "Are you sure you want to...?"

Gaze never wavering, Mulder nimbly undid Jake's fly button and jerked his jeans down over his hips. Jake's buoyant erection chucked Mulder under the chin, and they both glanced down, startled. Taking short steps hampered by the jeans bunched around his ankles, Jake backed away, still staring at his bobbing cock as if he'd never seen one before. Mulder might have found the sight comical if the clean lines of Jake's legs and the smooth muscles of his stomach hadn't attracted his attention so completely.

He got to his feet and patted the arm of the chair he'd been sitting in. "I want to, Jake. But I think you should sit down, first."

Nodding vaguely, Jake shuffled the few steps to the leather seat and settled there. He gave Mulder the impression that he was strapping in for some kind of thrill ride...

//Which of course, he is. Heh heh heh. Mulder's Big Red Rocket O' Love...// "O man..." Jake said peevishly.

"What is it?" Mulder noted the distaste in the set of Jake's mobile features. //Jesus, I'm as transparent as a plastic baggie.// It was odd to recognize his own expressions on someone else's face.

"I'm sticking to the seat." He tugged his shoes and socks off, and kicked out of his jeans. Peeling himself off the chair, Jake yanked his tee shirt over his head, ruffling his hair. It looked spiky; Mulder hoped he wouldn't get poked in the eye. Jake looked to be rather liberal with his styling products, and Mulder had once spent a mortifying afternoon at the Emergency room with a "Helmet Hair" related injury. So much for his fling with Myrna-the-Roller-Skating-Waitress. Reaching out, Mulder tugged an errant lock out of Jake's sun-dappled ocean eyes.

It was softer than it looked, and Mulder was pleased. He ran his hand through Jake's downy walnut hair twice, three times, before he felt Jake's eyes light against his cheek again like twin rays of sunlight. Laying a hand flat against Jake's sternum, Mulder met the other man's gaze reassuringly before smoothing his palm over one flat brown nipple. Absorbed, Mulder watched the fluid flex of muscle beneath the honey-toned skin of Jake's chest as Jake swallowed.

Knowing himself to be rather pasty, Mulder half-envied Jake's healthy color. Leaning forward, Mulder leaned forward and exhaled deliberately against the nipple he had just palmed. Shivering, Jake's nipple pebbled at the humid caress of Mulder's breath, and Jake's hand closed on his forearm.

"The bedroom..." Jake managed, as he towed Mulder toward a room paneled in dark wood, featuring a low chest of drawers and a massive four poster bed.

"Linen sheets, huh, Jake?"

"Usually I don't like to be the only one naked when I'm having sex with someone, Mulder." There was an edge of impatience to his voice. Grabbing the lapels of Mulder's jacket, he shoved it back and down Mulder's arms. Flinging it toward a chair near the chest, he leaned in and closed his teeth at the place Mulder's jaw met his throat in a tender clench that made Mulder wonder if his tie wasn't too tight... Because his pants definitely were.

"Why don't you help me out, then," Mulder grated. He almost hissed when Jake obliged him, strong fingers thumbing the button of his slacks open, easing down the zipper...

Jake was pulling at the knot in Mulder's tie with his teeth. This, even more than the hand reaching in the front of his pants to close gingerly on his cock, was kickstarting his libido into overdrive. He wanted to be skin to skin with this man, and he wanted it Yesterday. Shoving Jake backwards, Mulder watch him fall onto the bed.

"Sit back, Jake. Enjoy this. Men are visual, right?"

Propping himself up on his elbows, Jake followed Mulder's hands with his eyes as they went to unknot his tie. He slid it from around his neck and let it drop to the floor. Tugging his shirttails out, Mulder unbuttoned his Oxford, letting his own eyes rove Jake's flat belly and curving cock as he flicked each little plastic disc out the button hole.

"I don't know if you know this..." Mulder said, stripping off his buttondown and balling it up in his long hands. He drop kicked it toward the chair where Jake had aimed his jacket, and folded his arms across his belly, grabbing the hem of his tee-shirt. "But I'm pretty hot." Inching up the tee, he revealed his belly... slid the fabric past his nipples, and paused there. He grinned, and pulled the shirt over his head. Closing the distance between Jake and himself, Mulder smiled down at his own face. "That is to say, you're pretty hot, Jake." He let his trousers drop to his ankles, careful to keep his own powder blue boxers around his hips.

"I'd thank you," Jake breathed, "But you'd only get a swelled head..." Sitting up, Jake held Mulder's hips as he kicked his pants and shoes off and lifted one foot and then the other to peel his socks off.

Mulder was giddy, but managed not to do anything unmanly, like giggle. Placing his hands on top of Jake's, he urged them and the thin cotton fabric of his boxers down his hips. "How about a little audience participation, sir?"

Jake stroked the broad, wet pad of his tongue from the band of Mulder's boxers along the narrow trail of dark hair up to his naval, even as he slowly drew the underwear down and let them slip to the floor.

Stepping out of them, Mulder got to his knees and wrapped his arms around Jake's waist. The pleasant shock of skin-to-skin contact was making him pant... But he focused, slurping on Jake's fantastic lower lip.

//This is _such_ an ego trip.//

Jake was beginning to whimper, as Mulder had figured he might, rhythmically nudging his cock against the tensing muscles of Mulder's groin. He merited some attention; Mulder's belly was getting smeary with Jake's pre-ejaculate, but Jake's mouth was too sweet to surrender just yet.

His own dick was prodding the side of the mattress, but Mulder was prepared to ignore it for the moment for the other man's. Stroking his hand across Jake's hip, along the slope of muscles that slalomed to his groin, Mulder took Jake's erection in his long hand and leaned back to see it purple gratifyingly at his touch.

"Jesus... Mulder..." Jake mewled.

"I've never done this... but I know what I like..." And he pumped Jake's shaft twice and took the cock head in his mouth, rubbing it against the stroking wall of his tongue.

Like snot, Mulder mused.

//Kinda bitter. Like me, though.//

It was one of those things you knew but could never admit: boogers tasted good, and you had been known to lick your own fingers after a self-administered hand job.

Shuddering, Jake fisted his hands in Mulder's also-walnut hair.

"Don't stop--!" Jake yelped when Mulder did just that.

"Kiss me, Jake. See what you taste like..."

Jake paused, and Mulder could read a squeamish flicker in Jake's expression. But he dropped his head and met Mulder's parted lips. "God this is too much," Jake said between swooping kisses.

Mulder was dodging him now, and Jake held his head and forced his jaws apart, making quick biting kisses to Mulder's throat and jaw, but always returning to the passion-pit of Mulder's rousing mouth.

Eventually, Mulder climbed onto the bed beside him, and Jake stroked the pads of his fingers along Mulder's swollen lips.

"How far are we.. Uh... going?" His other hand was closing on Mulder's cock and releasing, squeeze, relax, squeeze, relax, and Mulder was having trouble concentrating on the question.

"I dunno," he frowned. "Wanna fuck?" He closed his eyes; o.... uhm... this was-- ah!-- nice....

"Actually... yeah." He leaned up to read Mulder's face. "I mean, I can't see us having this opportunity again... And I... I'd be willing to try if you wanted to."

"Who's on top?" asked Mulder somewhat suspiciously. Jake's hand had ceased stroking him, and now ambled across his belly.

"Good question." His eyes were thoughtful.

Mulder nuzzled Jake's shoulder. "I could wrassle ya for it," he intoned wickedly.

Laughing, Jake gave Mulder a playful shove. "I don't think so, Secret Agent Man. I imagine that you Feebies have tricks up your sleeves we Average Citizens don't know about."

"What sleeves?" Mulder grinned. "Okay then. We flip a coin. Heads, you suck me off, tails... we fuck. Me on top."

Jake gave him a mild "you asshole" look. "Heads, I fuck you, tails, you fuck me."

"Uhm..." Mulder hoped he didn't look as nervous as he felt; he'd have been surprised to know that he didn't. Jake felt his pulse race at Mulder's lazy, self-confident purr, and was relieved when Mulder drawled, "Sure," after a suitably suspenseful amount of time.

Trying not to swallow visibly, Mulder looked on as Jake flipped a quarter from the stack of change on the bedside table.

It bounced on the sheets, a skipping silver arc. Tails.

Mulder let out a pent up breath and Jake paled a bit. Sensing Jake's anxiety, Mulder kissed his throat.

"Jake, we don't have to--"

"But I want you to," Jake murmured. His eyes widened, and he repeated himself. "I want you to. I want it." And he closed his eyes and forced his tongue into Mulder's mouth again.

Rearing up, Mulder bowled Jake over and proceeded to stroke Jake's long muscles with deep massaging motions. His mouth was everywhere, nipping at Jake's nipples, closing on the flare of his hip, glancing against the rigid shaft of Jake's penis.

"Condoms... and lube... bedside table," Jake moaned. Nodding roughly, composure frayed by a sudden and obliterating lust he'd never experienced, Mulder reached in the drawer and pulled out the supplies he was looking for.

"How do you want to do this...?"

Jake blinked at him, eyes glazed with Mulder's attack on his senses.

"Face up, on your belly? What do you want me to do?"

"Face up," Jake said decisively. "I want to watch."

Mulder nodded, grinning. "Good. Me, too."

Tenderly, Mulder arranged Jake back against the pillows. Apparently content to let Mulder have his way with him, Jake let Mulder pose him. Placing a pillow, then another, beneath Jake's hips, Mulder pursed his lips. Stroking Jake's long thigh, he said, "I don't want to hurt you. If it's too much, we'll quit it, and I'll suck you off instead." He waggled his brows.

Jake smiled. "How about you suck me off anyway?"

"First things first, Jake. First things first."

Flipping open the tube, Mulder squeezed it into his palm and put it down on the sheets beside him. Rubbing his fingers together, he warmed the gel and spread Jake's thighs apart with his other hand.

Jake's thighs were exquisitely tensed, and as pretty as it was, it wasn't what Mulder wanted to see. Dropping his face to Jake's belly, he parted his lips and hummed a loud, spluttery Raspberry against the man's skin. Startled, Jake barked a laugh, petting Mulder's neck.

"Relax, baby," Mulder murmured. Still sketching sloppy kisses on Jake's trembling belly, Mulder grazed Jake's perineum with his thumb and found the tense little entrance; he slipped a slick first knuckle of his forefinger in and Jake's laugh became a hitching breath. "Easy, Jake. I'll be easy." And he wriggled his finger all the way in.

Jake made a sound like a cough, and Mulder watched his eyes widen. Finding what he hoped was Jake's prostate, Mulder rubbed his finger against it and saw Jake's jaw go slack. His eyes fluttered closed. "Oh... yeah..."

Patiently, Mulder worked what felt to be half the tube into the narrow passage, all the time shuddering with Jake's every groan, and with what he imagined the other man to be feeling. Figuring three fingers about equaled the circumference of his own cock, he went in very slowly, rotating his wrist, and keeping every motion smooth.

Jake nodded brusquely. "Jesus! I'm.... ready..."

Getting to his knees, Mulder tore the package and rolled the condom on. With one hand on Jake's hip and the other guiding his aching erection, Mulder placed it against the twitching anus... and pushed past the initial ring of muscle.

Jake convulsed briefly, breath indrawn past gritted teeth. "Ah!"

At Mulder's look of concern, Jake reached out to trail his fingers down Mulder's belly. "It's alright. Alright."

For his part, Mulder was absurdly gratified. He was _in_! It seemed surprising that a winking little knothole could admit him, but it had... and it took all Mulder's control not to ram home.

//I'm _not_ going to hurt him.//

He sank himself into Jake's body one small, fluid motion at a time, biting his lip even as Jake closed his teeth on his glossy lower lip as well...

//This is _so good_ so good so good...//

Mulder felt like humming.

Jake was staring at him, face flushed, breathing shallow. When he saw Mulder open his eyes, he gave him a smile so lush Mulder almost shot.

"I don't know if you know this... But you could get a little rough. If you-- ahhhhhhhh! Wanted to..." And Jake ground his hips against his, and Mulder's balls met the cheeks of Jake's ass.

//We have touchdown...//

Mulder felt blind; he felt mad. Whether his eyes were closed or open he saw his own face, and his hips slid back, and then drove forward, making Jake squeak. He paused a moment, blinking with the sensation, before doing it again, with a fierce little upward thrust.

"O god... yeah," came the breathy sing song of Jake's encouragement.

Mulder was pounding him now, forgetting Jake's cock, forgetting Jake's pain or pleasure as he fucked the man with abandon, wrenching moans from the both of them as they bucked on the bed.

Mulder felt his partner shudder, felt his sphincter practically writhe, and then the warm silky splash of semen on his belly. //GOD, he _came_!// The evidence of Jake's climax, and the fisting clench of Jake's passage, stunned Mulder into his own orgasm... He spasmed, eyes screwing shut. Biting his tongue accidentally, his hands fisted in the sheets and his hips bucked wildly. He felt himself twitch, twitch, twitch... and then he collapsed. Jesus, he felt like he'd just run full force into a wall.

Jake rolled him on to his back, and kissed him soundly.

Sighing contentedly, Mulder said, "I guess I won't have to suck you off after all."

"And that really is too bad. By the time I could get it up again, your partner will be here to pick you up." He kissed him again, languid sweep of tongue, warm suction.

"Jesus! Scully...!"

Jake pressed Mulder back down to the mattress. "Relax. We have a while." He nuzzled Mulder's ear. "I don't suppose you'll be in town again any time soon?"

Mulder smiled sweetly, and turned his head to reach Jake's chin. "Nope. A one shot deal. Besides... no offense... but I'm not my type."

Grinning, Jake tweaked one of Mulder's nipples. "You sure are a smart ass."

"O I don't know... your ass knows a thing or two."

Jake pinned him, straddling Mulder's thighs.

"I have to tell you... I'm half in love with you."

Mulder rolled his eyes. "We're egomaniacs, you realize."

"Hey, I never even got my turn."

Eyes glinting, Mulder tossed Jake off of him and kissed him savagely.

"And you never will."

Scudding out of the bed, Mulder slipped back into his clothes and pecked Jake's cheek.

"If you don't mind, I'm going to take your dog for a walk. I'll be back to meet Scully at four."

Jake shook his head and grinned, settling in the bed.

"I had a great time, Mulder. And you know where I live..." He trailed off suggestively.

"Don't worry, Jake. I'll keep you in mind." And with a wink, he walked into the living room to whistle for Jake's dog.

**Author's Note:**

> I really flipped a coin.


End file.
